Spider-Man Sequel
by Buffy-Angelus
Summary: I have no imagination for the title. ^_^ Sequel to the movie, set in movie-verse (obviously), partly song-fic, but there will be plot. MJ/P eventually. *gasp* I UPDATED!
1. When I'm With You

Title:  Spiderman Sequel

Author:  Buffy_Angelus

Summary:  Sequel to the movie Spider-man, set in movie-verse.  Eventually MJ/P, song-ficness.  Starting immediately after graveyard scene.

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of them.

Feedback:  A must.  I live on it!!!  ^_^

_I'm taking my time  
I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind  
I'm gonna be fine  
As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind  
  
_

_Walk away_, Peter told himself.  _She's just a girl.  An amazing, wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, creative girl that loves you.  No big deal.  Keep walking._  He glanced back at her.  There she was, staring off into the distance.  He could have mistaken her for dead by her silence and utter stillness, yet he could see small tears rolling down her cheeks.  Tears he had been the cause of.

_I wanna feel the way you make me feel  
When I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand  
You need to hold on to  
But every time I call  
You don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine  
  
_

She'd never be his.  No matter how much he loved her and tried to hold on to her, she'd never be his.  Even if she wanted to be his, it was just too dangerous.  If something happened to her—again—he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.  No, it was best this way.  He just had to walk away.  No matter how much he wanted to feel the way he did when he was with her always, he couldn't.  He just had to keep on walking.

_You're nothing at all  
I know there's a million reasons why I shouldn't call   
With nothing to say  
Could easily make this conversation last all day   
  
_

"Peter."  It was a soft whisper, but he could still hear it.  Due to his spider sense, he could hear the smallest crack of a leaf.

"Peter."  It was louder, gathering strength and courage.  He could hear her every footstep, the small crunching of her feet walking on the ground.

"Peter!"  Louder still.  The pace picked up as Mary-Jane began to race after him.  Sighing, wanting to so badly and yet at the same time, willing himself to go on, he stopped.

"Peter, I love you," MJ said, her voice cracking.  "Please don't walk away from me."  

Peter willed himself to say something, anything, as long as those tears would stop ruining her beautiful face.

"Peter, please!  Say something.  Let me know how you feel.  You're closed up, all your emotions kept inside.  Feel something."

"I feel something every time I'm with you," he whispered.

"Than why won't you be with me?"  MJ asked.

"I can't."  And then he walked on.  Away from his last chance at happiness, away from the woman he loved.  Away from MJ.

_I wanna feel the way you make me feel  
When I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand  
You need to hold on to  
But every time I call  
You don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine  
  
_

"Peter, don't do this to me," MJ plead.

"You wouldn't understand," he said.  And she wouldn't.  Who would understand why he had to rush off suddenly, every time someone was in danger?  Who left at any time of night, whenever his spider sense tingled, and came out at the many hours of the night?  Who could possibly understand it but himself?  Even he couldn't understand it half the time.

"Then let me know!"  Peter was silent.  If he let someone know about himself, about what he did, they would be in danger, just like he was every single day.

"I can't do this," Peter said, beginning to walk away again.

"Peter, I feel something every time I'm with you.  Every time you're around, I'm happy.  I'm content.  No matter what, I feel like I'm where I belong.  You can't honestly tell me that you don't feel the same!"

"I never said I didn't feel that way," Peter said.

"Then why won't you stay?  Why do you keep walking away?"

"I can't."  

_Another lesson I didn't get to learn   
You're my obsession   
I've got nowhere to turn   
  
_

"Don't try to escape this!  You have to face me, us," MJ tried as a last resort.

"I can't stay, I have to go," Peter said, his pace quickening.  And he did.  His spider sense was tingling, and he had to go help those in need.  

"Please don't do this," MJ said.

"I have to.  I'll always be there when you need me, but you don't need me," Peter said.

"I need you.  You're all I have left."

"You have Harry and Aunt May," Peter offered.

"I have you.  At least, I did.  Now I never seem to know where your head is.  But trust me, I will find out," MJ promised.

Peter slowly shook his head.  She'd never understand.  He continued on his way.

_I wanna feel the way you make me feel  
When I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand  
You need to hold on to  
But every time I call  
You don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine_

_I want to be with her more than anything,_ his heart told him.  _Stop walking.  Take her.  Hold her in your arms until she's there to stay._  His mind had other plans however.  As much as he wanted to be with her, continue to feel the way he did when he was around her, he couldn't.  He couldn't risk anyone else, especially not her.  He just had to get her out of his mind.  Get saving lives into his mind.  Whatever he did, he couldn't think about her anymore.  That would only make him stop once again and run into her arms.  He couldn't do that.  It was his gift.  It was his curse.

A/N:  You like?  Please give feedback!  The song I used was "When I'm With You" by Simple Plan._  
  
_


	2. Worst Day Ever

A/N:  OMG!  I ACTUALLY WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER!  WOOHOO!  ^_~  Anyways, the song is "Worst Day Ever" by Simple Plan, of course.  Who else, haha.

It's 6 a.m.   
The clock is ringing  
I need to spend an hour snoozing  
'Cuz I don't think I'm going to make it

M.J. hugged her knees to her chest and stared out the window.  How could Peter do that?  He had shown his love to her before, and she knew that he hadn't moved on.  He still loved her.

I punch in  
I'm sleeping  
Watch the clock,   
But it's not moving  
'Cuz every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending

_"I can't."  _The words rang through her head.  He couldn't?  Why not?  What bad could come from loving her?  Her tears fell more and more quickly as she thought about how he had dismissed her.

_And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like   
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever_  

Her lips tingled as she remembred their kiss.  That wasn't the kiss of someone who didn't love her.  It was a kiss filled with passion, hunger, lust, love, familiarity.  _Familiarity? _she asked herself, but then quickly dismissed the thought.  If the kiss had meant that much, then why couldn't he love her?  

Yesterday was the worst day ever  
And tomorrow won't be better  
It's history repeating  
Summer plans are gone forever  
I traded them in for dishpan water  
And every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending

_"I can't."  _The words kept coming to her.  _I can't what?  Fall in love with me? _she wondered.  _Fall in love at all?  Feel?  Maybe he just couldn't do it on the day of Harry's father's funeral.  That makes sense.  _The thought cheered her up.  After all, she had dated Harry, and it wouldn't be right to make out with him when it was a day for Harry's father's rememberance.  Yet a nagging feeling inside her told her that that wasn't it.  That it wasn't even close.

And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like   
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever

_God, _she thought to herself, pulling a blanket over her head.  _This really is the worst day ever.  _

_Worse than almost dying and worrying who Spider-man would save: the bus of kids or her?  _But she knew the answer.  _Yep, much worse.  _After all, she always knew that Spider-man would save her.  She had no doubt in him.  _If only Peter could be as faithful as Spider-man.  If only Peter **was **Spiderman.  _She nearly burst out laughing at the thought.  _Where did that thought come from?  _Yet she dismissed it with her others, like she always did, and cried herself to sleep.

Definitely the worst day ever.


End file.
